A Sword's Point of View
by flying-dreaming-dancing
Summary: Slightly a companion story to "The Wedding". What do sword's think, how do they feel? Time to find out.. why aren't swords characters!


A/N: hey everybody, .dancing here. i had this idea of writing a story dealing with the swords from bleach and i just couldn't get it out of my head. mainly this story is going to be about a bunch of sword's, but this also is a bit of a companion story to my other story The Wedding. you don't have to read The Wedding to understand this but it may be a good idea anyway. soo yeah...just let me know what you think...

Disclaimer: i do not own bleach...i just borrowed the characters for a bit

* * *

It was stormy…again. For the past week it had been like this, all windy and cloudy. Thunder heard occasionally in the distance and lightening flashing across the sky.

Tobiume chuckled slightly to herself. It was funny, thunder and lightening was the thing Momo was the most afraid of and she unknowingly caused it herself due to a certain reason. Momo was nervous.

It didn't even take a moments thought as to why her mistress was nervous, it was only because of the impending day…Momo's wedding day. Tobiume sighed, sometimes her mistress……

Toshiro had always been there for Momo, even before Tobiume had revealed herself to her wielder (a/n: wielderess?). Toshiro had been the one to know what Momo wanted, to comfort her in her sorrow, to protect her in her need, he was always there. Why Momo entertained the doubt of Toshiro abandoning her, Tobiume had no idea though she could understand. She could see the reason behind the doubt, the fear of betrayal, the worry of the past being too much to handle. It was because of him, that man, **Aizen**. She spat out the name, **he** was the man who caused everything, the reason for the scars, the doubts, the hurtful words. **He** created the rift between the two, **he **was the one who manipulated and twisted her mistress so much that not even she was able to make it through to Momo. Only Toshiro had, Toshiro was the only one able to talk to Momo, to make her understand, to see the truth. He had stuck by her even when she had placed a sword at his neck, even when she tried to kill him, he had stayed with her and if _that_ wasn't saying anything about how much he cared, then nothing would.

Another clash of lightening flashed across the sky followed closely behind by rumbling thunder.

She shook her head, she had to talk to her wielder, then hopefully the thunder and lightening would stop, this constant noise was giving her a headache.

OoOoOoO

"Momo…Momo…Momo, come talk to me."

She appeared in a forest atop a plum tree that overlooked the woods. Sitting next her was Tobiume, almost a mirror image of herself except with pink eyes and wilder hair.

"Welcome Momo."

"Why have you brought me here?" Momo asked. Tobiume was surprised, did she really not know the reason?

Thunder clashed once more, this time even closer than before. Still carefully sitting on the tree branch, Momo gripped the tree tightly, cringing at the sound.

"Tobiume?" whimpered Momo.

"I called you because I am tired of the weather. Now please explain the nervousness you are experiencing."

"What are you talking about? I'm not nervous," Momo said, shocked at the accusation.

Inwardly, Tobiume slammed her hand onto to her forehead, slowly dragging it down her face. Her mistress was so naïve sometimes, no wonder it took so long for Momo to completely accept her feelings for Toshiro, even with the constant contradictions of Tobiume, and longer for her to understand how much Toshiro actually cared for her even after all the years and hints he gave.

"Yes you are nervous. Now tell me, why are you worrying so much?"

"I'm not nervous," Momo said defiantly.

"You clearly are since the weather says otherwise." Another peal of thunder clashed to emphasis the point. "Please tell me you are so upset. I wish to help you," Tobiume pleaded.

"Well….HowcouldhewantobewithmeandIamworriedthathewillchangehismindwhichIdon''malittlefreakedoutthathewilldieprotectingmeorgeethurtagainwhenIdon''mworriedthatI'lltripuptheisleandthatwearemakingahugemistakeingettingmarriedsincemarriageisforlikeforeverandyoucan'treallygobackonthiskindofcommitmentandI'mreallyjust…happy…" Momo gasped for air after her super long confession.

Tobiume smiled to herself about how fast Momo had talked.

"There is nothing for you to be worried about. Toshiro loves you for you, he won't go back on his promises, he cares about you no matter what. He has forgiven you for your past mistakes just like you have forgiven him. You are not making a huge mistake, you both love each other to the ends of the earth, this is the right thing to do."

"Really? But what if he dies?"

"Then it shows how he sticks with his commitments and how much he cares. If a man is willing to die for his company, if he willing to die for the protection of others then he is strong. If he dies for you, remember that he loves you so much he would be willing to end his life for yours to continue. Toshiro is a strong man, he keeps his promises and protects who he cares about, if he dies protecting you then know he loves you the most. That is who he is, a man who protects. Don't worry about him being rash," Tobiume quickly said after noticing Momo opening her mouth to interject, "Hyroinmaru will not let Toshiro do anything overly dangerous. Where Toshiro jumps to protect, Hyroinmaru will be there to prevent him from doing something stupid. Do not worry Momo, it'll be fine."

"But—"

"No buts. Nothing will happen, Toshiro loves you more than life itself, he cares too much to run away, to leave. He will not betray you, he is **not** Aizen and **never** will be. Oh and I highly doubt that you will trip down the aisle, Kuchiki-taicho would not let that happen."

Tobiume watched Momo visibly relax with a sigh causing the tree to shake knocking a few flowers loose, the weight of worry had lifted off her shoulders.

"I'm still scared though," Momo said while playing with one of the flowers that fell of the tree.

"Of course, I would be surprised if you weren't. You are about to undergo a major change in your life. Who wouldn't be scared about getting married? You are going to become one with another person, one who will be with you until the end of time. But there is no need to dwell on it. You and Toshiro are meant to be, it is your destiny to be together. Now," Tobiume stood up on the branch and stretched a bit, removing the kinks from her muscles after sitting for so long," You go enjoy your last few days of being somewhat single and remember what we talked about, do not forget it."

"I won't Tobiume. And…thank you. Thank you for talking to me and being here. I could do nothing without you." Momo stood up as well, the flower drifting to the ground.

"You're welcome, Momo. Go. Have fun," Tobiume smiled as Momo faded out with a smile on her face. Carefully Tobiume climbed out of the tree and gracefully picked up the discarded fragile flower. Putting it up to her face to smell it, Tobiume smiled again and looked to the sky. Instead of the thunder and lightening that had occurred nonstop for the past few days, a brilliant rainbow graced the sky. Finally.

OoOoOoO

* * *

A/N: so what did you think? good? bad? ugly? i tried my best and i discovered i really like writing like the sword's would think, it was fun. does anybody know what tobiume actually looks like cause i just based her appearance off other fanfics. please review

Read and Review please!

~.dancing.


End file.
